Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The human foot is a complex structure made up of 28 bones held together by soft tissue, muscles, ligaments and tendons.
Orthotic inserts are used to provide additional support for the feet of a wearer, particularly in circumstances where the wearer requires a degree of bio-mechanical support and control.
Orthotic inserts can range from simple foam, leather, cork, or sponge rubber arch supports that can be purchased over the counter, through to relatively sophisticated custom made inserts. Typically, the more sophisticated orthotic inserts are relatively expensive and are produced on a custom made basis in accordance with detailed prescriptions provided by the examining doctor.
The primary function of an orthotic insert is to control any excessive pronation and supination that a person may experience as his or her foot strikes the ground during walking or running. Pronation is the flattening or rolling inward of the foot as the foot strikes the ground, whilst supination is the rolling outward of the foot during walking or running. If either of these motions become excessive, damage to the knees, ankles and feet can occur.
Known orthotic inserts rely upon the contouring of the upper surface of the insert to provide the necessary degree of support and control for the wearer. However, in certain circumstances this may not provide sufficient comfort for the wearer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.